


The Prince's Contest

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: Prince Rin holds a contest, and plans to ask the winner for their hand in marriage.No one gave Rei the memo.





	The Prince's Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on April 4th, 2016 as part of a gift exchange. The prompt was: 
> 
> (Fantasy AU) Rin is the Prince of his country. When he turns 21, he has to choose a consort based on whatever they do to catch his eye. Rei presents inventions/contraptions that fail but Rin is captivated.

The clang of metal striking on metal sounded through the air, emanating from Prince Rin’s daily fencing practice outside the guard barracks. It was a normal fall day in the palace, nothing particularly special about it, but there was something that had been weighing on the prince’s mind for some time. Not one for multitasking, his swordplay was sloppy, and finally Sousuke, his closest friend and usual practice partner, held up a hand to stop him.

“What’s bothering you today, Rin?” he asked, pulling off his helmet and going to lean on the fence around the practice area. Rin pulled his own helmet off, running a gloved hand through sweaty air as he came to join his friend.

“My twenty-first birthday,” he answered flatly, slumping against the fence and frowning, crossing his arms a bit like a petulant child. Sousuke chuckled at the display.

“That’s not until next year.”

“But it’s less than five months away now, and Mother’s already been bothering me about it.” He sighed, still so much like a whiny kid.

“Ah, right… You’re supposed to get married then, aren’t you?”

“That’s what tradition dictates,” groused Rin, kicking a rock with his booted foot and watching it roll away across the dusty ground. 

“Her Majesty said you could choose whoever you wanted as your consort, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, but if I don’t pick someone by then she’ll choose a suitor for me. And it will most likely be someone I don’t like, who’s only chosen for what profit they bring to our kingdom.”

Sousuke chuckled again. “Then why aren’t you out there looking for someone you want to marry?”

Rin glared at him. “Because I’ve been a little busy learning how to run a country. It’s hard to meet people when all you’re always concerned with diplomacy and military strategy and trade deals.”

He looked up at the clear sky, giving a small, forlorn sigh. “I just want to meet someone interesting and really get to know them, you know? And maybe they’ll even be the person I want to spend my life with. I’m a prince, aren’t I? I’m supposed to have a whirlwind romance, like in all the stories!”

“How are you going to have one if you’re not meeting anyone?” Sousuke mulled over the problem, rubbing his chin in thought. “If you can’t go out and meet people, maybe you can get people to come here and meet you.”

“Have people come here…”

Rin thought the idea over for a moment, then smiled and slapped Sousuke on the back.

“That’s a great idea for once, Sousuke!” He ignored the light-hearted kick to his shin as he explained his plan. “I’ll put out a notice for suitors to come and try to impress me in whatever way they seem fit. I’ll have dinner with the ones who do, and maybe I’ll find my bride or groom yet.”

“How romantic,” said Sousuke flatly, and Rin glared at him, before hopping the practice fence.

“I need to round up some servants. We have work to do. Come on, Sousuke!”

* * *

In a small village a dozen miles away from the castle, Rei Ryugazaki and his assistant, Nagisa Hazuki, busied themselves securing a strange contraption to their tiny horse cart.

“Do you really think this will impress Her Majesty, Rei?” asked Nagisa, checking a knot to make sure it was tight.

“I can only hope so,” Rei replied, stepping back and adjusting his glasses as he examined their handiwork in the early morning sun. “If this doesn’t get me into the Royal Scientists, I’m not sure what will.”

“I’m sure it’ll go great! You’re the smartest guy I know!” Nagisa cheered, hopping up to his feet and coming around the cart to join his longtime friend. “You’ll see, you’ll be in the Royal Scientists by the end of the week!”

“Thank you, Nagisa. We’ll see how it goes.”

The two of them hitched the horse to the cart, double-checked their supplies one last time on Rei’s insistence, and then they were off, on their way to the castle.

The journey was mostly uneventful. It took most of the day, and it was dark by the time they arrived, both weary from a long day of travel. They checked into an inn, resolving to go to the castle to seek an audience with the queen the next day.

Rei had been dreaming of joining the Royal Scientists since he was a small child, but now, with his judgment potentially so close, he found it hard to dream at all, or even sleep, lying awake in bed and staring nervously at the ceiling. Nagisa was talking in his sleep from his own bed as he often did, and Rei didn’t wake him up to voice his concerns. 

What if he failed to impress the queen? What if he didn’t get invited to join the Royal Scientists? What if all his work was for naught? What if he was never anything more than an eccentric small town inventor?

Finally, Rei fell into an uneasy sleep, waking at dawn with a jolt and hastily preparing for the day.

* * *

Nagisa tried to cheer him up on the way, reassuring him that he had put his whole heart and soul into the contraption, and everything would be fine. “You’re the smartest guy I know, Rei!” he repeated, and Rei wanted to believe him, he really did. But nervousness still swirled in his stomach.

Neither of them noticed the various signs on all the walls, declaring the prince’s hunt for a consort, as they approached the castle gates.

A redheaded guard was standing there, looking more interested in a beetle climbing the wall than his duty. He perked up a bit at the sight of Rei’s machine, however, moving closer and waving a hand at it.

“What’s that?”

“It’s an invention. I’ve brought it to show to the queen. Will Her Majesty hear me today?”

“Sorry, but Her Majesty is away, on a diplomatic mission or something like that.” Just the thought of it seemed to bore the guard. Rei felt his heart sink at the news. “I’m not to let anyone in who doesn’t have a summons, or who isn’t here to enter the prince’s contest.”

“The prince’s contest?”

“You didn’t hear?” The guard seemed shocked. “Whoever can impress the prince the most will win the grand prize!”

Before Rei could ask what the prize was, Nagisa stepped forward. “He’s here to enter! He’s going to show this machine to the prince!”

“N-nagisa-!” Rei cried, but the guard and Nagisa both ignored his protest.

“Really? Well in that case, I guess I can let you in.”

Rei was stunned into silence as the gate was opened. “Thanks!” said Nagisa, pushing his friend inside and pulling the horse and cart along behind. Rei let himself be nudged along until they were out of earshot of the guard, where he whirled on Nagisa again.

“Nagisa, have you lost your mind!? We don’t even know what the contest is about! I can’t enter it without knowing the details?”

Nagisa waved off his concerns. “You’re worrying too much, Rei! This might be the only chance you’re going to get!”

Rei couldn’t argue with that point, so he sighed and nodded. “I suppose you’re right… we’ll just have to see what happens, and try to straighten this mess out later.”

Nagisa clapped him on the back. “That’s the spirit!”

They left the horse in the courtyard, and some servants helped them wheel the cart the rest of the way into the castle, and then to the doors of the throne room. Another man, who Rei assumed was the chamberlain, came out the door to greet them.

“Prince Rin is with another contestant at the moment. He’ll be with you shortly after.”

The busy man then scurried away, before Rei could ask him for more details about the contest. He sighed, nervously fidgeting with his glasses, while Nagisa rubbed his back.

“Calm down, Rei. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“Yes. Of course it will be. I’ve prepared for this moment, this is the chance of my dreams.” He took a big breath and let it out slowly. He still looked as white as a sheet, and Nagisa giggled.

Finally, the chamberlain returned, escorting another man out. He was mumbling to himself about the clarinet being “very impressive,” but Rei didn’t have time to give it much thought before the chamberlain was addressing him.

“Are you ready to go, sir?”

“Er…” Rei gulped, glanced at Nagisa who gave him an encouraging smile, and then nodded. “Yes, I’m ready.”

The chamberlain opened the door and led him into the throne room, and for the first time, Rei saw Prince Rin.

He was lounging in his throne in a rather improper manner, his legs dangling over the armrest with his head propped on his arm on the other side. He raised an eyebrow at Rei’s machine, however, straightening up a bit. His eyes were a lovely shade of red, Rei had to admit, and they matched well with his hair. He had an angular face that was manly but still beautiful, and under his royal robes he was clearly very muscled.

“Good luck,” whispered Nitori, and Nagisa gave him another smile, before the two walked to the back of the throne room and left him alone before Rin’s inquisitive gaze.

“So who are you?” Rin asked after a moment, and Rei realized sheepishly that he never bowed.

“I’m, er, Rei Ryugazaki, Your Highness,” he finally stuttered out, bowing low and staring at the marvelously tiled floor. He could feel his hands shaking as he waited for the prince to speak, possibly to send him away for his earlier impertinence.

Instead, the prince laughed. “Stand up straight. Relax a little.”

Rei stood up quickly, fiddling with his glasses. “Er, yes, Your Highness,” he said, not sounding at all relaxed. Prince Rin shook his head, still smirking in amusement.

“So what have you brought to impress me?” he asked, twisting so he was sitting more properly in his throne. Rei turned to his invention so quickly he knocked his head against its metal side, causing Prince Rin to laugh again. Flushing, Rei turned back, presenting it.

The machine was large and shaped somewhat like a tea kettle, with a big bulbous metal pot that had what looked like a funnel attached to one side and a chute on the other. At the end of the chute hung a bucket. This was the end Rei pointed in Prince Rin’s direction, so he would be able to see the final product of his invention. Bending down, he lifted a basket of apples off the cart.

“This is a machine of my own invention,” he began, reciting his prepared speech. He had initially intended to give it to the queen herself, but her son was just as good. “It’s an apple peeler.”

“Such a big machine to peel apples?” asked Prince Rin, still looking amused, and Rei couldn’t help but pout a bit.

“It peels a bunch of apples at once! It can get the job done much more quickly and efficiently than peeling apples by hand! And it can be used for more than just apples, too: peaches, pears, potatoes-“

“Alright.” Prince Rin cut him off, leaning back in his throne. “Show me.”

Rei started. “Show you? Right now?”

“That’s why you brought it in here, isn’t it?”

Rei cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses again, nodding. “Alright. I will.”

He pulled a little stepstool off the cart so he could reach the funnel, then pressed a button on the machine’s belly. The machine warmed up, vibrating as it did so, smoke puffing out of a little side shoot. Rei gave it a minute, then carefully tipped the apples into the funnel.

A whirring was heard from inside the machine. Rei stepped down from the stool and walked to the chute, making sure the bucket was position properly. After a moment, one perfectly peeled apple fell into the bucket, closely followed by another.

“Hey! It works!” said Prince Rin, leaning closer to see, and Rei grinned at his triumph. Prince Rin liked his machine; that invitation to the Royal Scientists was within reach!

But then the whirring got louder, and a mechanical clunk was heard. The machine started to vibrate harder, and the next apple that plopped out looked like it had a chunk taken out of it.

“Is it supposed to be doing that?” asked Prince Rin, and Rei frowned.

“Well, no… It should be- ack!”

An apple, only partially peeled, shot out of the chute, missing Rei’s head by inches. It went whizzing across the throne room, and Prince Rin had to jump out of his throne, just barely dodging the apple before it collided with the back of the ornate chair.

“Prince Rin!” Rei cried in concern, but he didn’t have a chance to check on the prince before the machine started spitting out apples at a rapid pace. It bounced around on its cart, sending the apples in all directions. Rei threw himself to the floor and covered his head, listening to the almost rhythmic whoosh and splat of the apple projectiles.

After almost a full minute, the machine finally stopped, giving one last sad clang before dying. Rei tentatively opened his eyes, taking in the damage. Busted apples were everywhere, lying in pieces on the floor or pressed against the wall, their sticky juices pooling in the floor, on the tile and in the nice plush carpets under the royals’ thrones. It was a real mess.

Rei stood up slowly, staring down at his hands. This couldn’t have been more of a disaster if he’d planned it this way. He gulped hard and watched Prince Rin get to his own feet out of the corner of his eye, wiping some apple off his robes.

He opened his mouth and Rei cringed, waiting for Prince Rin to have him thrown out, or worse, have him _executed_.

But to Rei’s surprise, Prince Rin started to laugh.

“You really blew it, huh?” he finally said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. “You’re not very good at this, are you?”

“You don’t have to rub it in!” Rei snapped without thinking, before quickly lowering his head again, bowing to the floor. “That is to say… I really am very, _very_ sorry, Your Highness. I’m not sure what happened – maybe a screw was knocked loose during travel, or, or-” 

“It was entertaining, at least.”

Prince Rin crossed the room, and Rei looked up. The prince was still smirking down at him, like he was amused, but there was a different glint to his eye now, one that Rei didn’t quite understand.

“You’ve definitely made the biggest impression on me out of everyone who’s come for the contest so far,” he said, leaning in a little closer, and Rei’s heart skipped a beat. So Prince Rin had actually liked that? He might have a chance after all?

“I-it’s an honor to hear you say that, Your Highness,” Rei managed, and Prince Rin laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I said relax, remember? Listen, come to my private chambers for dinner tonight. Do you have any more of those contraptions?”

Rei nodded eagerly. “I brought another along, yes.”

“Bring it with you. Where are you staying?”

“We rented a room for the night at the inn…”

“Nitori!” Prince Rin called, and the man from before hurried out from where he and Nagisa had been watching, nodding at the prince. “Yes, sire?”

“Take Rei here and his…” He glanced at Nagisa.

“Assistant,” Rei supplied.

“And his assistant to the guest wing and see that they’re given a room for themselves. Make sure they have anything they need. And be sure Rei is at my room in time for dinner.”

Nitori nodded. “Right away.”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Rei breathed, scarcely able to believe his luck. Somehow, despite his failure, he’d managed to impress the prince anyway? Maybe the prince had seen potential in him. He all but flew behind Nitori and Nagisa as they made their way to the guest suite.

Just before they left, Prince Rin said, “I’m looking forward to seeing you again, Rei.” He was smiling, less amused and more simply… happy, now. Rei paused for a moment longer to look at the sight, before smiling back and following the others out of the room.

It wasn’t until he and Nagisa were settled in and celebrating his success that he remembered he never did learn what the contest was for.

* * *

He put on the best dress clothes he’d brought with him and was pacing nervously when Nitori came to fetch him for dinner. He fretted endlessly on the walk to Prince Rin’s chambers, carrying a small invention to show him. What would the prince ask of him? What did he want to talk about that he thought would last over dinner? Did this mean he really might get into the Royal Scientists?

“Here we are.”

“Aah!” Rei gasped, so caught up in his own thoughts that Nitori’s sudden address startled him. He had to fumble to keep from dropping his invention, a spiderlike contraption with metal arms attached to a central body, small, circular clothes attached to each other arm with metal clamps at the end of each arm in between.

“I said we’re here,” repeated Nitori, looking less than amused with Rei’s now disheveled appearance. He knocked on the door, brightening a bit when Prince Rin himself answered.

“Rei Ryugazaki here for you, sire.”

“Great!” Prince Rin looked past Nitori to look at Rei, eyes roving up and down. Rei shifted uncomfortably, hoping he looked presentable enough for royalty. After a moment of scrutiny, Prince Rin grinned big, and stepped back, opening the door wide for Rei to come in.

“Bring our dinner up here when it’s ready, Nitori,” said Prince Rin in dismissal, and Nitori glanced between the two before scurrying off. Rei watched him go, then walked through the door, flinching a little when it slammed shut behind him.

“Nervous?” asked Prince Rin with a chuckle, leading him from the door and toward the back of the small parlor they were in, where a table already laden with a pitcher and cups sat. He pulled out a seat and motioned for Rei to sit, which Rei did, blushing slightly.

“I’ve never dined with royalty before,” he said in answer. But he didn’t want to look ill-mannered, and he really did have confidence in his table manners, so he grinned cockily and pushed up his glasses. “But I’m sure I’ll be a dinner companion worthy of your company!”

Prince Rin, who had just sat down opposite him, raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Are you being serious?”

Rei spluttered. “O-of course I am, Your Highness.”

“Really…” Prince Rin snorted, pouring some of whatever was in the pitcher for himself. “You’re a weird guy, aren’t you?”

“E-excuse me?!” Rei snapped, before remembering he was talking to the crown prince of his kingdom. He lowered his voice a bit. “I’m just being myself, Your Highness. I believe confidence is beautiful.”

The prince’s eyebrow rose higher. “Beautiful?”

“Yes.” Rei nodded, very seriously. “I pride myself on being an expert in all things beautiful, and I try to keep myself in perfect, beautiful condition as well.”

Prince Rin blinked at him, bemused, before he leaned back and laughed. “You really _are_ a weird guy,” he said, but he was smiling now, so Rei felt like they were back on track.

Rei poured himself some of the drink. It was a golden color, and a small sip revealed it to be a light, nutty ale. It was quite good, better than any Rei had ever had. This was what royalty was used to, he supposed.

“So, um… Your Highness-“

“Call me Rin while you’re in here,” invited Prince Rin, smiling at him over the lip of his cup. Rei hesitated, stunned. Call a prince so casually?

He wasn’t sure if that was a test, so he said resolutely, “I was wondering what you wanted to talk with me about this evening, Your Highness.”

Prince Rin frowned at the formality, but answered anyway. “This is for the contest, of course.”

The contest! Right. Rei had almost forgotten in all the excitement that he still didn’t know what that was all about. He was about to ask, but then there was a knock at the door, and Nitori and a servant came in at Prince Rin’s call.

“Your dinner is ready, sire.”

“Good, bring it here.”

The dinner was delivered on a large silver tray, covered in beautiful ornate dinnerware. Rei was stunned by the finery, but then the food was uncovered and he was stunned by that instead.

It all smelled heavenly, much richer than anything a poor farm inventor had ever had. There was a succulent looking meat dish with roasted potatoes and carrots, fresh greens, a hearty soup, roasted vegetables, with expensive spices and oils covering everything. He could feel his mouth watering just looking at it all.

“You don’t have to stare, Rei,” said Prince Rin with a chuckle, leaning one arm on the table and resting his chin on his palm. “Go ahead. Aren’t you going to show me those _beautiful_ table manners of yours?”

Rei flushed, giving a little huff of embarrassment before carefully ladling some of the soup into a bowl, pulling some of the greens and roasted vegetables onto his plate, and breaking off a small piece of the bread. It was so fresh Rei felt like he might have died and gone to heaven. Then he took his first bite and confirmed it.

“Don’t you want some of the meat?” asked Prince Rin, startling Rei from the taste symphony happening in his mouth. He looked over at the prince’s plate, noting that meat was almost _all_ that was there, plus some of the potatoes. He eyed it.

“And aren’t you going to have some of the vegetables?”

“Hey, I’m a carnivore.” He grinned wickedly at Rei, and Rei had to admit that he _did_ have some rather disturbingly sharp teeth, for a human. “I only need protein.” 

“For a properly balanced diet you need vegetables and fruit, too. And not potatoes, they’re nothing but starch,” Rei countered testily, popping a slice of squash in his mouth as punctuation.

Prince Rin narrowed his eyes, then drew himself up straighter, looking down his nose at Rei severely. “And who are you to lecture the crown prince?”

Rei stiffened, worried for a moment that he had crossed a line. “No one, Your Highness,” he admitted, looking at his plate. He really should have let it go there, but he couldn’t stop himself from muttering one more protest:

“But it was just a suggestion. No reason to be like that about it.”

Prince Rin stared at him, bemused for a second time. “You really are odd. Most people would have let it go there, but you talked back to me, and in my own rooms, no less.”

Rei fidgeted with his glasses, but when he looked up, he stared Prince Rin in the eye. “I’m only saying what I really think.”

Prince Rin didn’t drop his gaze. “The beauty of being confident?”

“The beauty of being honest.”

“Is it really honesty when you’re just being judgmental?”

“I’m a scientist, Your Highness, not a philosopher.”

“That’s a cheap way out!” protested Prince Rin, but he was smiling again. “Is that how you get out of it when you can’t come up with anything witty to say?”

Rei looked indignant. “I could have come up with plenty of witty things to say!”

“Like what?”

Rei glared at him, then huffed, stuffing more greens in his mouth. Prince Rin laughed in his victory.

“You’re going to have to get better than that if you want to beat me,” he boasted. “But about you being a scientist. Tell me about that.”

Rei’s eyes lit up instantly. “You really want to hear about it?”

“Yes. You’re here for me to get to know you better, after all.”

So Rei talked and talked. About his studies, about his first inventions, about his plans for further pursuits. Usually people would tell him he was going on too long, being too boring when he got on a ramble like this, but Prince Rin didn’t stop him, and even asked questions or encouraged him to go on when he said something interesting – and he had intelligent questions, too! Rei supposed that was to be expected for a prince, but it was still a very refreshing conversation.

It wasn’t until Rei mentioned that his brother was a professor of science at a university and that Rei often studied hard to catch up to him that Prince Rin changed the subject, though only out of curiosity.

“So you want to join the Royal Scientists to one-up your brother?” he asked, looking a little amused. They had eaten most of the food now, and the hour was growing late.

“Hm?” Rei looked surprised at this question. Thinking over his last few comments, he shook his head emphatically. “Oh, no! I love and respect my brother, I have no desire to upstage him.”

He pushed some food around his plate, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious, despite his earlier eagerness to ramble on about himself. “I suppose I just wanted to prove that I could do it for myself. My brother offered to get me on staff at the university, but… I wanted to show myself that I could accomplish something just as great, all on my own!” He chuckled in self-deprecation. “I admire my brother very much, and I want to be like him… but I have to follow my own path to do it.” He looked up at Prince Rin. “Does that make sense?”

Prince Rin was giving him a look that was honestly, deeply understanding. “It does, really.” He looked away, eyelids lowered, and looked more vulnerable than he had all night. Maybe it was the ale and good food warming their bellies, or the late hour, but Rei suddenly felt Prince Rin opening up to him.

“My dad… the king. He was a great king, or, at least, that’s what I hear. I don’t really remember him, but everyone has told me about how he was brave, and kind, and smart.”

Prince Rin reached up, rubbing at an amulet that hung around his neck, bearing the royal crest. “I’m going to be king one day… and I want to fill his shoes. I want to be just as good of a king as he was.” He smiled ruefully. “But it’s hard to know how to do that, without him here to teach me.”

He looked so sad and wistful that Rei couldn’t help it – he reached across the table, taking Prince Rin’s hand in his.

“I think you just have to find your own way too, Your Highness. Remember the lessons your father left you, but… follow your own heart, too. And then… I think you’ll be a great king.”

Prince Rin was silent for a moment, then he smiled, and, in a hoarse voice, said, “Thanks, Rei.” He blinked away… were those tears? But before Rei was sure, he had pulled his hand away and was smiling more confidently at Rei, like the previous conversation hadn’t happened. “But hey – didn’t you have an invention to show me?”

“Oh!” Rei straightened up, looking around for it. “I almost forgot!”

He bent down, picking it up off the floor, bumping his head on the underside of the table on the way back up (to Prince Rin’s amusement). “This is it!”

“Some kind of metal spider?”

“It’s for washing dishes! I thought it might be appropriate, given our dinner.”

Rei set the machine in the middle of the table, and then lit a match, which he poked into the central metal body to light the coals inside. It took a moment, but then the machine warmed up, starting to whirl the arms with the circular cloths at a fast pace.

“Huh,” said the prince, watching it in amusement. “So now what?”

“Just hold up the plate like so,” explained Rei as he demonstrated, “then set it tight in this arm here,” he closed one of the metal clamps around the plate, holding it still, “and the cloth will take care of the mess!”

They watched as the cloth revolved, wiping the plate until it shown. And then it kept going, and going…

Before Rei had realized what was happening, the metal arm wore through the cloth and scratched large, circular scars into the plate. He tried to pull the plate out of the clamp, but the metal arm held it too strong.

“Aah! Stop it!” cried Rei in distress, and Prince Rin stood up and dumped the remains of the ale on the body of the machine, wetting the coals and causing the machine to grind to a halt.

Rei finally got the plate out of the metal arm, staring at the scratched surface in blank horror. “This… this was terribly expensive, wasn’t it?”

Prince Rin burst out laughing, coming around the table and clapping Rei on the back.

“Don’t worry about it. That was worth it for the look on your face!”

“Th-this isn’t funny! I ruined one of your plates! And after the mess I made of the throne room…”

“It’s fine, Rei, really,” the prince reassured him, ruffling his hair (which caused Rei to scowl). “Hey, cheer up.” He tapped his chin as though in thought. “How about this? The Royal Scientists are holding interviews next month. I can get you a spot on the list. I can’t guarantee that they’ll let you in, since I let them choose their own members, but you’ll at least get your big chance. How’s that?”

Rei forgot about the plate, gaping at him. “Even after I ruined your plate?” Prince Rin nodded. “You can do that?”

“Hey, future great king, remember?”

Rei’s gape turned into a frown. “Oh dear. I’ve stroked your ego too far.”

“Hey, are you taking my offer or not?”

Hastily, Rei nodded. “Yes, of course!” 

Prince Rin laughed again, and walked Rei to the door. Once Rei was out in the hall, he leaned on the doorframe, smiling at him.

“Hey. Come back for dinner tomorrow.”

Rei flushed, but nodded. “If that’s what you wish, Your Highness.”

“I _wish_ you’d drop the formality already,” Prince Rin huffed, and Rei laughed, waving at him as he walked down the hall.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Your Highness.”

* * *

Several weeks passed like that; Rin and Rei saw each other almost every day. Most often they saw each other for dinner, but sometimes they would meet at other times, when Rin was engaged in other matters at night. They found they liked many of the same outdoor activities, such as running, fencing (though Rei was lousy at it), riding horses, and fishing. Rin even taught Rei how to swim, though he was amused at how bad he was at that, too. As the days grew colder, Rin and Rei grew used to each other’s company. 

Nagisa started to tease Rei about the two of them, and at first Rei protested that they were only meeting professionally, then only meeting as friends. But as they grew closer, he started to wonder if there was some truth to his friend’s teasing. And he started to feel like he wouldn’t be opposed to it, if there were.

The moment of truth came when he went up to Prince Rin’s room one night, well after dinner. Though the prince had been entertaining foreign diplomats that night, he’d summoned Rei to come see him after, and Rei had been happy to oblige.

Prince Rin was standing on his balcony that stood off the parlor when Nitori let him in, and he called for Rei to come join him. He walked out on the balcony, feeling his breath catch in his throat at the sight. From here, he could see all the lights in the castle, and, beyond that, the lights that sparkled in the village. Above them, an ethereal blanket of stars twinkled and shone, vast and unknowable. And between them, the prince, wearing naught but a clean white linen shirt undone around the collar, and soft, loose pants.

Of all the sights on the balcony, Rei thought, he was the most beautiful.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Prince Rin admitted when Rei joined him, smiling easily. “I was so glad to get away from all those pompous blowhards.”

“The diplomats?” 

“Let’s not talk about it now.” Prince Rin looked Rei over, smile growing. “You look… really good tonight.”

Rei blushed. “You’ve been saying that more often lately.”

“Because it’s true.”

They moved closer in the chill, early winter air, seeking the warmth that radiated off each other’s skin. Soon they were nearly touching, and then they were, and Rei let it happen. Feeling the prince’s body so close made him feel weak and dizzy, but in a good way, like being tipsy off too much ale.

“Rei,” said Prince Rin softly, and the word zipped through the air like lightning.

“Your Highness.”

The prince frowned, looking into Rei’s eyes, unblinking. “Please,” he said, and his voice sounded actually pleading now, “call me Rin.”

Rei stared back into his eyes and breathed the name. “Rin.”

And then Rin was kissing him, hungrily, pressing him against the stone rail of the balcony. Rei responded in kind, running his hands up Rin’s shoulders and burying his fingers in his long hair, reveling in the taste of Rin’s tongue when it slid in his mouth.

It wasn’t until Rin started to move them to his room and slide his hands under Rei’s shirt that he hesitated. Rin stopped, pulling back to look at him in concern.

“Is this… am I going too fast?”

Rei gave that some thought. “No.”

“You’re sure? You want this?”

“I do. I… I’ve wanted it for awhile, it’s just…”

“Just what?”

“Is this… really alright?”

Rin smiled, and started guiding him toward the bed, lacing their fingers together. “Of course it is. Don’t worry, Rei. Just let me take care of you tonight.”

With that reassurance, Rei let him lead him down to the bed, let Rin take his shirt off, and took Rin’s shirt off in return. They both looked at each other in awe before kissing again, more heated, more passionate than before.

“I think I know who’s winning my contest,” said Rin softly, smiling at him playfully, before pulling Rei’s pants off. Rei paused at the comment – Rin hadn’t mentioned the contest since that first dinner, and he still didn’t know what it was all about.

But before he could ask what that had to do with anything, Rin was kissing him again, and he didn’t want to stop the kissing for something as trite as that.

By morning, as he lay cuddled against Rin’s chest in the dawn light, warm between the satin sheets and his muscled body, he’d forgotten everything about the contest once again.

* * *

Their trysts soon became nightly, and Rin and Rei found themselves falling deeper in love with each other. It wasn’t just the sex (though don’t be fooled, that was very good, too) - the long talks were still there, and they told each other everything, big and small. Rin had never felt so open with someone before, and as the day to announce the contest winner approached, he felt more and more sure of who the winner would be.

Or so he thought.

On the eve of the announcement, Sousuke found him pacing in his room. He’d told Rei he had some business to attend to and had called his old friend to his room instead, saying it was urgent.

But Sousuke had been standing there for five minutes, and Rin had yet to say anything. He had a feeling he knew what was going on.

“Tomorrow’s the big day, huh? Are you announcing Rei as the winner of the contest?”

“I don’t know,” Rin snapped, stopping his pacing to look at Sousuke forlornly. “That’s why I called you up here.”

“You don’t know?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow. “Just yesterday you were telling me and Gou how in love with him you are.”

“I didn’t use the word love!”

“You might as well have.”

Rin huffed petulantly, looking embarrassed. “Even if I _am_ in love… what if I’m still making a mistake? What if Rei doesn’t really love _me_?”

Sousuke frowned. “Are you kidding? He looks at you like a lovestruck puppy when you two are together. That seems pretty “in love” to me.”

“But what if it’s all a trick? He’s known about the contest… what if he’s just a scheming villager, trying to take advantage of a poor and trusting prince, like in the stories?”

“I think it’s usually the prince taking advantage of the villagers in those stories,” said Sousuke, rolling his eyes, and Rin scowled. “Besides, this sounds like something his imagination would cook up – for not being in love with him, he sure has rubbed off on you.”

“That’s the problem.” Rin sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I… I guess I really do love him. So I’m just… a little panicked right now.”

Sousuke shook his head. “Have you talked to him about this?”

Rin looked at him like he’d just sprouted wings. “You’re kidding.”

“I’m not.”

“I can’t just ask him if he’s planning to steal everything I have and run away! If he’s not, that’d make him pretty upset!”

“I’m not telling you to accuse him of anything! Just ask him if he loves you. Idiot.”

“Don’t call me an idiot, idiot,” Rin huffed, but he had to admit that Sousuke was right.

“Fine. My announcement is set at one. I’ll have him come up for lunch, and we’ll talk then.” Rin rubbed nervously at the amulet. “If he loves me, I’ll be announcing our engagement, and if he doesn’t… I’ll announce that I’m marrying whoever my mother’s choice is.”

Sousuke stood up and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll all work out, Rin. Don’t worry so much.”

Rin pouted, but he hoped Sousuke was right. “We’ll see…”

* * *

The next morning found Rei in the dining hall with Nagisa, where he usually had meals not spent with the prince. Breakfast was long over, but Rei and Nagisa were still there, Rei tinkering with a new invention while Nagisa ate any scraps the cleaning maids gave to him (their human waste dump, they called him). 

“The prince said he had something very important he wanted to talk to me about today over lunch,” said Rei conversationally, and Nagisa giggled around his sweetroll.

“Are you sure he’s interested in _talking_?” he asked, grinning, and Rei huffed.

“We do talk! Most of the time,” he added, blushing, and Nagisa giggled again.

“Anyway, after that he wants me to dress well for some kind of announcement at one… I’m not sure what it’s about, but apparently Her Majesty will be there, so I need to look my best.”

“Whoa! You’re gonna meet his mom!?” gasped Nagisa, looking shocked. “That’s serious, Rei!”

Rei blushed harder. “I’m sure it has nothing to do with us, Nagisa…”

“Ah, that reminds me,” said one of the maids, looking up from where she was polishing the wooden table. “The prince is supposed to announce his engagement sometime today.”

Rei dropped his tools. “His… what?”

“His engagement!” The maid looked at him like he was daft. “He has to get married when he’s twenty-one, don’t he?”

“He… he does? He does.” Rei felt his heart sink. “Do you have any idea who that might be?”

“Don’t know.” Rei felt his heart thump in his chest, but then the maid continued, “He’s had all kinds of suitors come by to talk to him. If the queen has her way, it’ll be someone with a lot of political clout, I’d bet.”

Rei’s heart sank again. Someone with political clout? He didn’t fit the bill at all. And he doubted Rin wanted to petition his mother to let him marry a lowly farmboy with scientific ambitions. He felt dizzy with the realization that after this, he’d most likely be parted from his dear Rin forever. That must have been what Rin wanted to talk to him about.

He felt sick, gripping the table until his knuckles turned white. What was he supposed to do? Beg Rin to marry him instead? Ask if they could still see each other?

No, he knew both of those situations were impossible. This was goodbye.

“Rei?” asked Nagisa, looking worriedly at his friend’s broken expression. “Rei, it’s… it’s going to be okay. You two are in love, right?”

Rei took a deep breath. “I… I thought we were. But now I’m not so sure.”

Nagisa stared at him, then got a look of determination on his face.

“Then you need to go find out!”

Rei jolted in his seat. “I… what?”

“You need to march right in there to the prince’s room and find out how he feels! You can’t just let him get away now, Rei!” Nagisa stood up on the bench, bending down to slam his hands on Rei’s shoulders and look him in the eyes. “If you give up now, you’ll always be wondering what could have been. But if you do this, maybe there’s hope for you two yet!”

Rei stared at him, then nodded, mouth setting in a strong line. He stood up from the bench, straightening his glasses with a dramatic flourish.

“You’re right, Nagisa. I can’t just let him walk away from me that easy! I’m going to let him know I have something to say about it first!”

“Yeah! Go, Rei, go!” cheered Nagisa, pumping his fist in the air. Rei nodded to him, and then marched out of the hall, in the direction of the prince’s quarters.

The maid watched him go, then looked at Nagisa. “Kind of a weird one, ain’t he?”

“You get used to it,” said Nagisa with a shrug, sitting down on the bench and taking a bite of his sweetroll. He wasn’t worried now – surely things would work out.

“Come to think of it,” said the maid, “I think the prince was holding a contest to pick his consort.”

Nagisa dropped the sweetroll on its way to his mouth. “A contest?”

“Yeah… no one’s mentioned it in awhile, but I think that’s what the contest was for! He’s supposed to pick the winner today.”

Nagisa stared at her, then jumped from the bench, running to the door and calling for Rei.

By the time he got out into the hall, Rei was already gone. Sighing, Nagisa went back into the dining hall.

_Oh well… He’ll figure it out soon enough_.

* * *

The knock on his door startled Rin, and he hastily buttoned up his shirt before hurrying to answer. He was expecting Nitori or his sister, or perhaps even his mother, and was surprised when it was Rei standing there instead, fairly early for their meeting.

He took in Rei’s disheveled appearance, his cheeks red like he’d just sprinted to get there, his chest heaving with pants that also seemed to point in that direction. Gaping, all he could do was step back to let Rei into the parlor. “Uh… good morning, Rei.”

“Rin,” Rei gasped, taking deep breaths to get his voice back. “I need to talk to you.”

“Um, alright. Me too, actually, that’s why I asked you here.” Still bewildered at Rei’s appearance, he shut the door, then led Rei to sit in a chair. “Are you alright?”

“No. I mean, yes. I mean… I need to tell you something,” Rei asserted, standing up and reaching for Rin’s hands. Rin blinked at the assertive move but let him take his hands.

“Go ahead then.”

Rei cleared his throat. “Rin… I love you.”

Rin’s eyes widened. “You do?”

“Yes. With all my heart.” Rin stood up with him, coming close, while Rei continued. “I… feel so differently for you than I ever have, for anyone. I never thought I could feel this way about a person, but I know… without a doubt, I know that I love you.”

Rin felt tears spring to the corners of his eyes. “Rei…”

“So that’s why, when I heard what was happening today, I knew I had to come here and stop you.”

The tears evaporated. “What?”

“I can’t let you make your announcement today. I just can’t. Not without letting you know how I feel.”

Rin searched his face in confusion. “But… I thought you would be happy about it.”

“How could I be happy about it?” Rei snapped, and Rin flinched, feeling tears for a different reason now. If Rei loved him, why didn’t he want to get married? It didn’t make sense.

“But you entered the contest… I thought this would be what you wanted,” protested Rin, utterly dumbfounded by this turn of events, and Rei shook his head.

“I don’t care about a contest! All I care about is _you_.” Rei gripped his hands tighter. “That’s why I can’t let you go out there later and get engaged to someone else. I know it’s not proper for me to say this, but I want to be the one with you. Forever.”

Rin stared at him for a long, long moment. Then, he dropped Rei’s hands.

“Wait.”

He held up his own hands as though to slow Rei down, though Rei had fallen silent. “Wait, wait, wait. Rei… what do you think the contest _is_?”

Rei blinked, then blushed suddenly, gaze falling to the floor. “Aha… There’s a funny story about that, actually. I, uh… I never knew.”

Rin gaped at him. “What?”

“I just wanted an audience to show off my machine, but then when the guard said they were only letting in people who were entering the contest, Nagisa said I was here to so that I could get in. And then after that I either never thought to ask or it seemed like an awkward time, and then I grew so close to you… frankly I didn’t care about it anymore.”

Silence settled over both of them for a long, long time. Finally, Rin broke it.

“Rei… you _idiot_.”

Rei made an indignant noise, but before he could ask what _that_ was supposed to mean, Rin had grabbed his hands and pulled him close.

“The contest that you so foolishly entered on _accident_ was a contest to become my consort,” Rin explained.

And suddenly everything made sense.

“I… what?” Rei stammered, unable to believe it, and Rin gave a giddy laugh.

“So all that… charm, all that fumbling, all that flirting, the way you’ve been so open with me… that’s been just you, hasn’t it? It’s never been you trying to win, it’s just been you… all along.”

Rei blushed, giving a small nod. “I guess it was.”

Rin pulled him into a hug, crying into his shoulder. “And last night I was so worried that you didn’t really love me… when all along, you were being so much of an idiot that you really do.”

“H-hey,” Rei protested, but he didn’t feel mad. Honestly, he indeed felt stupid, all things considered.

Rin sniffed one more time into his shoulder, then pulled back, looking Rei in the eyes.

“Well… I guess there’s only one thing left to do now, huh?”

“What’s that?” asked Rei, blinking away a few tears himself. Rin grinned at him.

“Live happily ever after.”

Rei shook his head, smiling himself. “That was so cheesy I can’t believe even you would say it.”

Rin laughed, kissing him enthusiastically. “Marry me, you idiot scientist.”

“I will, you hotheaded prince.”

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
